


I Have Loved The Stars Too Fondly To Be Fearful Of The Night

by Navillus



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot With Porn, Romance, Slow Burn, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navillus/pseuds/Navillus
Summary: August is an Earther who has made a home for herself on Tyco, another stray in the universe. Under the employ of Fred Johnson she's used to meeting lots of different types but the crew of the Roci, particularly the mechanic, stands out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature for later chapters. Please let me know what y'all think, it's been a while since I've written or posted, input is helpful.

Tyco Station. The Belt.

August.

The clinic was busier than normal today. This meant that August and everyone else working there was spread thinner than normal. Which, under the best of circumstances, i.e. a fully stocked and up to date clinic with a staff that was fully trained, fed and rested, they would have been able to easily handle but this wasn't this best of circumstances, this was Tyco. A station on the belt which as a general rule was never a place where the best of circumstances seemed to occur.

August was going back and forth between three different patients. She was finishing the stitches on a kid named Kai when the com sparked to life. "August, Fred needs you at the docks. We've got injured incoming," came the female voice of Fred Johnson's second in command, Drummer. August clenched her jaw in annoyance and continued her work. She directed one of the nurses to what medicine the kid needed and had moved onto the broken arm of one of the five Black Sky members who were currently in the clinic. The Black Sky and some other OPA faction had gotten into a scuffle. Black Sky had gotten their asses kicked and come limping to the clinic to be patched up. The genius she was currently attending to thought, despite his recent loss, that he was a badass and right before she reset his arm, kept asking her out for a drink. He stopped when she reset his arm.

The com crackled again, with the same voice, sounding slightly more annoyed "August."

"Kinda in the middle of doing my job right now," she responded while putting the cast wrap over the guy's arm.

"Last time I checked, part of your job is listening to your boss..."

"Damnnit, I'll be there as soon as I can." She looked around frantically until she made eye contact with the other medic.

"Go," said the older man, Ted, "I've been around here long enough to know how to hold down the fort."

"Sorry," she grumbled with an apologetic grimace before grabbing her med bag and rushing out into the busy corridors and heading to the docks.

\-----

"Alright, I'm here your highness, now what do you want?" she said with a mock bow as she caught up with Johnson and Drummer.

"We've got some guests coming, and I suspect they'll need some medical attention." 

She rolled her eyes. "Oh?"

"Trust me, this will be important."

"That line is getting old," she grunted as she set her bag down on the ground and sat on one of the shipping containers. She and Drummer exchanged a look. She'd rarely seen Johnson this...eager she supposed was the word for it, but also nervous. She racked her brain to think of who this important "guest" could be and all she could figure is it certainly wasn't a Belter. It wasn't that Johnson didn't care about Belter's, he wouldn't be here if he didn't, but sadly Belter's rarely had anything to offer other than maybe some intel or boots on the ground. They didn't have the money that Earth or Mars had that opened doors to something that would make Fred react like this. That being said August didn't have the clearest insight on the inner machinations of the OPA. She was from Earth originally, at least, and eventually found her way out onto the belt for more than a few reasons but largely as a way to escape her old life and the people in it.

A few minutes later the docking clamp locked onto the ship they apparently were waiting for. "Wait for me here," Johnson said before walking onto the bridge. "You know I could be helping people instead of waiting around for you," she called after him in a tone that was somewhat teasing but also carried a note of irritation.

About fifteen minutes later Johnson came back and gestured for her to come aboard. She wasn't sure what she was expecting but an MCRN gunship with James Holden and his crew was not it. But it did explain why Johnson had brought a welcome committee. He was trying to woo them, either to get them to give him information or get them to do something, possible both based on what she knew of Johnson.

There were four people on the ship. Three men, all Inners, and a Belter woman. The ones from the broadcast she'd seen a few weeks ago that had spurred endless amounts of gossip and conspiracy theories. They were all that was left of the Ice ship that had been blown to bits...and then the Mars Flagship that had suffered the same fate. Either they were saboteurs extraordinaire or the most unlucky bastards off all time. Even before they showed up at Tyco's doorstep the station had been abuzz with theories about them: who they were, what they were doing and why. For fairly obvious reasons a lot of people were trying to convince themselves that they were secretly OPA operatives because that would mean that the OPA had a plan. Based on her observations of the OPA the last few years, however limited, she didn't think that was the case.

The crew seemed to view her with suspicion as she entered, Fred Johnson looming next to her. Considering what she knew about them, little as that was, she figured it was fair that they'd be a suspicious lot.

"This is August. She's one of the top medics on the station and more importantly, I trust her to be discreet." She didn't miss the pointed look Johnson gave her then, which she interpreted as a message that she should not be contributing to the station gossip after this was all over. "After what you've been through I want to make sure none of you are going to die on me. If there is anything you need during your stay here please let me know," with that Fred Johnson turned on his heel and strode back through the bridge. Leaving August, much to her annoyance, among the strangers who made it clear from their facial expressions that they didn't want any help. The Belter woman spoke first.

"We've all checked with the med-doc it gave us the all-clear. And no offense but being trusted by Fred Johnson doesn't count for much in my book."

August chuckled, "That's fair but look I'm not here to try to get in your business, just let me do my job and check your vitals, make sure nothing's off and I'll get out of your hair."  
The Belter looked like she was going to argue when the man of the hour, James Holden, chimed in, "Can't hurt." The Belter and Holden exchanged loaded looks and then she shrugged and walked back over to a computer.

"Alright well seem like it would make sense to do this in the med bay?..." August said tentatively.

"Follow me" Holden gestured. Once in the med bay August ran her scans on Holden and was surprised when nothing came back. "How the hell did you survive two shipwrecks without a scratch?"

"I got lucky....others weren't so..." while he spoke she noticed the bags under his eyes, they were so dark and hollow he almost looked like a character in a horror movie or a cartoon.

"Are you sleeping okay," she asked while casually re-checking the data from the scans.

"What?" After a beat, he added, "As well as I can."

"You've been through a lot. A lot of trauma. I'm no psychiatrist but physical health isn't the only thing you need to take care of. Without your brain, your body's not much good." She said with a kind smile, which to her surprise he returned.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said before heading out of the med bay and waiving the next person in. The next guy was also definitely an Earther. She flipped through the charts until she found his picture and name. A voice in the back of her head made note of the fact that he was "extremely fucking hot", but she shoved that thought away, she at least wanted to act like a professional even if she didn't always think like one (or act like one off the clock).

"You must be Amos?" she asking while glancing the information up his previous med doc scans.

"Yup," he said in a flat affect as he sat down.

"Says here you broke your leg?" She asked while trying to gauge his reaction. Where the Belter, Naomi, had seemed suspicious, and Holden welcoming, Amos seemed to be totally neutral, unnaturally so.

"Yeah, when we were leaving the Donnager." He said, still emotionless.

"Mind if I check it out?"

"Do what you gotta do," he replied. She knelt and rolled up his pant leg. She took the med wrap off it, it was Mars tech so it was significantly better than what she had used on the OPA kid earlier today, and it had seemed to get the job done, she hadn't noticed him limping at least.

"What happened?" She asked as she scanned the injury.

"Got shot while getting off the Mars ship." His response was like a soldier reporting on something very routine. Which it wasn't. Any of it. What led up to getting shot. Getting shot and blowing out your leg in an escape, and yet he acted like it was nothing. Holden seemed like he'd been through hell, this guy on the other hand...

"Hm...any pain when you walk," she questioned while checking the bone.

"Would you be able to do anything if there was?" His response caught her off guard, she supposed Fred's endorsement had only made her seem less trustworthy.

"I could try. But you didn't answer my question."

"It's fine," he said after staring at her for a moment. She was checking the scan and surprisingly it looked pretty good.

"Would you tell me if it wasn't?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Cap says you're okay so, yeah." His face was expressionless which seemed strange to her, she tried not to dwell on it, like she told Holden, the psych end of things wasn't her bag.

"Alright well, I guess the Mars med-tech did the trick. My medical advice: stop getting shot at." She smiled at him but he didn't react, just seemed to assess that she was done,  
got up and walked out.

It was certainly a weird interaction but she shrugged it off and continued with her check-ups on the two other crew members of the Rocinante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. I'm going to attempt to follow the show's plot to some extent. As a heads up, I will likely post some chapters out of order because I'm writing them out of order, so apologies in advance for any confusion.

It was a few months later when the crew of the Rocinante showed up again. August was working in the clinic when they arrived. This time Fred Johnson's welcome mat was a little less welcoming, so she was able to stay in the clinic but had to be ready to come if called. The afternoon, or what everyone pretended was the afternoon, came and went and she didn't hear anything from Drummer so she figured that no news was good news.

She finished cleaning up the mess that the day had left in its wake and sent a quick text to a few friends while taking a pod back to her apartment. She took a quick shower, because she was not one of the few that could afford the luxury of anything but a quick shower, and got ready to go out. She grabbed her go-to pair of pants and her favorite shirt (a cute cage top that she had probably paid too much for but it made her happy), and was putting on makeup when three of her friends stormed the apartment, they were eager to go and half-drunk already.

\---

It was almost kind of comical the way people at the bar reacted when the crew of the Rosinate entered the bar that August and her friends had ended up at. The reactions were made more interesting by the fact that no one really knew what their motivations were, but overall the view of them was positive. The crew had put Mars on blast and they were a rallying cry for belters, who were dying in the act of trying to get said oppressors resources. August suspected they had something to do with what was going on with Eros but there wasn't any solid information about that.

August felt awkward to have had interacted with Holden and his crew previously and not go say 'hello' but from that brief interaction, she'd gotten the impression they liked their own little unit and didn't much care for the company of strangers. This impression was further solidified after watching a few people who clearly didn't know them try to go engage only to end up walking away within moments. There was also another reason she didn't approach them, she was drunk.

Unfortunately, for August, when she went up to the bar to get another round Fred Johnson suddenly appeared.

"Hey kid," Johnson said with a small cheers of his glass as he approached August.

"Hey old man, isn't it past your bedtime?" she teased with a tilt of her head.

"Hilarious as always. I figured I would come to check on our guests. Make sure that they are having a good time," he nodded to Holden's group which was seated in a dark corner of the bar. It wasn't even worth calling Johnson out on the fact that she knew very well he didn't give a damn about their comfort, he just wanted to keep an eye on his newest investment. "Let's go see how they're doing shall we?"

  
August looked over to the drinks that she'd purchased for her group that the bartender had just place in front of her. "Put those on my tab," Johnson said looking to the bartender, "and bring them with us," he said as he looked back to her. She considered telling Johnson to either fuck off or at least carry the damn drinks himself but she found the best thing to do when she was drunk and found herself in the middle of political games was to stay quiet rather than look like an idiot. With a sigh she followed after the leader of Tyco station.

"On the house," Johnson gestured magnanimously to the drinks as August placed them down on the table the Rossie's crew was seated around. "Mind if we join you?" Johnson asked, already pulling two chairs up. Holden and Naomi gave tense smiles as Johnson and August sat. The pilot, August was fairly certain his name was Alex, was the only one who didn't seem incredibly tense. Amos, the one who'd broken his leg, didn't look away from the point off in the distance that he was staring into. Amos's quietness unsettled her or maybe intrigued her, she couldn't tell which. She chuckled to herself silently wondering if maybe it was just his giant arms that kept making her want to glance back over to him.

"You all remember August, right?" Johnson asked much to August's absolute desire not to be the center of the conversation at the moment.

"You were the kind lady who made sure we were patched up all right," Alex said with his slight accent that she found endearing, or maybe it was the fact that he seemed relatively easy-going that she found endearing.

"That would be me, glad to see you guys are doing okay," she said looking around, when she looked at Amos she added, "I see you took my advice."

"What?" He turned his attention to her.

"About not getting shot?" She gave him a cheeky grin. Alex chuckled but Amos didn't seem to find it amusing and simply shrugged. August took a large gulp of her drink and looked over to Johnson in hopes that he'd bail her out and blessedly he did when he started chatting with Alex about ship-related things. That was it, she thought to herself wryly, you have a weakness for men who won't give you the time of day. August, anxiously picked at the label on her drink. Her poor flirting skills aside, the crew seems tense, and her alcohol muddled brain didn't know what to do so she didn't contribute much to the conversation. A while after sitting there she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see one of her friends, Jake.

"We're headed upstairs wanna come?" Eager to escape the awkwardness she looked over to the table.

"Anyone want to join," August asked the table.

"No thanks darling," Alex said with his usual kind smile.

"I think we're going to call it a night pretty soon," Naomi said, clearly speaking for both her and Holden.

"I don't dance." Was Amos's reply, much to her disappointment.

Johnson just smiled and shook his head, "Go have fun." August excused herself and followed Jake up the stairs through the crowd to the dance floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heads up, I have no medical background so don't be surprised if when I'm writing about medical things in this fic it's either vague or wrong.

"I want you to come on this mission." This was not what August had been expecting when Johnson had sent for her. Sitting in one of the chairs in his office she took a moment to think. She had heard that he was looking for volunteers for some trip that involved what was happening on Eros but why was he asking her specifically to go? She wasn't an engineer or particularly strong. The best use of her talents was here on Tyco, tending to the seemingly endless ailments of its residents.

"What? Why? I don't even really know that much about this whole mission."  
"We need a medic...We're not sure what we're going to encounter out there. And the crew of the Rocinante lost their medic while on the Donnager."  
That's when it clicked, she sighed. "You don't want a medic, you want a spy."

Johnson didn't deny it. Instead, he replied, "I need someone I can trust to make sure the people that have come to our doorstep asking for some pretty big favors can be trusted...and they need a medic."

"Why not make up some reason for Drummer to travel with them," she asked before actually thinking about it. She knew that was a stupid question, Drummer was a lot of things but someone who could sit in the background and report back she was not. Also, Johnson probably needed her to be handling the multitude of other tasks she had as his right hand. "Or someone else, you've got to have people you pay to find out this kind of stuff." Even as the words came out of her mouth she knew she was going to end up on the Rocinante. Not because Johnson would force her to go but because if he was asking he had good reason. She trusted him and he knew that. _On the bright side_ , she mused, _this must mean that he trusts you as well. Or that you're expendable._

"We leave in two days. Pack enough for at least five days for yourself. This is going to be about a 75 man operation in all with a minimum of 50 men involved in the assault of the base, so prepare accordingly. Drummer will give you a rundown of the plan later today. She'll meet you when your back at the clinic when she has a moment. She would have been here but she said she knew you'd agree and she had a few more pressing things to attend to."

"Yeah yeah," August grumbled with a sarcastic wave of her hand. "Wait, you know what? If I agree to this I want something in return. You need to give the clinic more funds so we can hire another medic or you know maybe an actual doctor."

Johnson smiled at this. "You're the doctor in everything but title last time I checked. But yes, I figured it would only be fair so we'll be adding funds to the clinic's budget. She didn't bother arguing about the doctor comment. In the past, he'd encouraged her to tell people she was a doctor. She'd gone to medical school after all, but she'd left Earth before finishing her degree and doing her residency. Johnson knew that but didn't seem to care. She cared though.

"Does that Holden guy know about this plan," she asked while simultaneously starting to mentally assess what she was going to bring with her.

"He does. But I can't tell you to expect a particularly warm welcome," he said with an apologetic smile.

 

\---

 

August thought she had prepared for the crew of the Roci to not be in the best of mood but apparently she had not prepared enough. Alex, their pilot, was unusually reserved and his usually easy-going demeanor had been replaced with that of extreme anxiety. James and Naomi also seemed on edge, but August was also starting to wonder if that was just the default for them. There was no sign of Amos when she boarded but that didn't particularly surprise her. Naomi showed her to her quarters and then how to get to the medical bay and kitchen from there.

"Hey, listen," August paused after the mini-tour or the ship. She ran a hand through her hair. "I know me being here was Johnson's idea. But I'll do my best to stay out of the way and if there's anything I can help with while I'm here, even non-medical stuff, just let me know." This earned her a small smile from Naomi.

 

"Sorry if we haven't been the most welcoming," Naomi sighed. "These past few weeks...months really, since the Cant, have been hell. I promise we're not always this grumpy."

  
"From what I've heard, if I was in your position I'd be grumpy too so no need to apologize. And really even if you just need to take your mind off things and play a game of cards, I'm around." August didn't like the fact that to her, her own offer felt insincere because of Johnson's assignment for her even when it was something she was likely to offer in normal circumstances. Naomi smiled again and said, "thanks, I might take you up on that," before heading off down the hall of the ship.

 

August looked around the med bay and realized that for the next few days before they reached their destination, she was not going to have anything to do. She couldn't remember the last time she had had this much free time. Pretty much since arriving on Tyco every minute of her day had been filled either working, squeezing in some much needed socializing time, or sleeping. She'd downloaded a book for her trip but hadn't expected to actually read it. Now that she thought about it, she wished she'd packed more books. She wished that even more, about eight hours later after she finished the book. Not sure what else to do she went to her quarters and slept.

The next day she wandered the Roci, while trying to keep out of the way. She reflected on how different this ship was from a station like Tyco. It was so quiet, aside from the dull hum of the engine and occasional mechanical beep. It was also boring, she needed something to do other than sleep and stare at the walls.

Eventually, she stumbled upon Amos who was in what looked like an armory. _It doesn't look like an armory, it is one. This is a warship_  she remembered.

  
"Oh sorry," she said, for lack of something better to say.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked glancing up from the gun he was taking apart.

"Uh...Just didn't mean to bother you."

"Not bothered," he returned his attention to the weapon. In need of conversation, she took a step into the room.

"Can I ask you a question?" He remained silent but looked up at her expectantly. "Does being up here get boring? Like traveling in the ship I mean." She'd lived on Tyco for about five years but was never truly able to kick the habit of talking like an Earther. Not that she expected Amos, another Earther to care, but her friends and her coworkers would have teased her for her Earther turn of phrase.

"We haven't had a lot of time to get bored up here."

"Oh." _In retrospect that should have been obvious,_ she thought to herself. 

"And even when there's downtime there's usually something to fix...you looking for something to do?"

His question surprised but she was eager for some type of task. "Yeah but I'm not sure that I'm particularly useful with tech stuff, unfortunately." She self consciously picked at the edge of her sleeve. Amos got up and went over to something was covered in engine grease, she had no idea what it was.

"This thing needs to be cleaned, you up for that?" She swore she could hear some skepticism in his voice. August started rolling up her sleeves.

"Where's the uh...soap?" The soap bit was kind of a joke and he seemed to take it that way, smiling just slightly. He tossed her a rag and a bottle of cleaner and she sat down on the bench opposite of where he had been seated and got to work. August felt slightly relieved when she started on it. It was nice to have something to do with her hands and not feel like dead weight. Also, a manual task would help her take her mind off mulling about the assignment of being Johnson's 'eyes and ears'. She was skeptical that she was going to be able to accomplish anything for Johnson, but she could clean this thing, whatever it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after Thoth Station Raid.

A few hours later August stumbled out of the hot recycled air of the club into the slightly fresher recycled air of the corridors of Tyco. She took a deep breath and pushed her sweaty hair out of her face. She wasn't the only one taking a breather outside the club. There were several clusters of people ranging from a rowdy group of guys to a man and a woman who were both visibly swaying, whispering to each other and giggling. August took refuge on a nearby wall pressing up against the cool metal.

"What's an Earther girl doing on Tyco?" asked an unfamiliar Belter accent. August immediately tensed and looked up to see a few Belter guys looking her up and down. Her hand twitched, thinking of the knife she had in her boot.

"August," to her surprise for a few reasons, said Amos who had just exited the club and was approaching her.

"Aw, Earther girl has an Earther boyfriend." One of the men mocked. The smarter ones in the group visibly sized up Amos. They snarked and sniped a bit more at the Earther pair but didn't make any move to approach.

"You alright," Amos asked as he joined her, leaning on the wall she was propped up against.

"Just overheated and kinda bored," she said with a chuckle, "what about you? Mr. No Dancing." she teased with a nudge. She couldn't help herself from flirting with him. All she had to do was look at him and she felt warmth pool in her stomach. And so what if he rejected her? It wasn't like she frequently saw him and she could just play it off as having too much to drink. When she wasn't with him she'd catch herself thinking about when she'd next encounter him or strategizing on ways to get him to open up.

"Yeah, dancing's not really my thing," he deadpanned.

"I bet you could bust out some moves if you wanted too," she pushed herself off the wall and playfully shook her hips and her head. He smiled a bit at that, much to her surprise.

"Want to go drink somewhere else, no dancing required. I promise."

"Lead the way," he said standing.

\----

"Fuck, I didn't realize how late it was," she grumbled as she looked at the people flooding out of the bar a few blocks down from the one they'd left. She checked her tablet and it read 3:05. Even here on Tyco places got fed up with the drunks and eventually closed for the 'night'. It had always irked her that even way out here in the middle of nowhere fucking space there were still a bunch of dumb rules that killed the fun. Being out of the oppressive heat of the club and with Amos had, if not sobered her up a bit, had made her way more aware of herself and him. When August was near him her brain buzzed and she wasn't able to focus on anyone else. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to make him react to her...make him moan.

"Well, now what?" He said, close behind her. His voice was nonchalant, but she could feel her spine fucking tingle with want, she felt that want in her bones. But she also had a desperate need to not embarrass herself. She turned to him.

"I've got booze at my place if you wanna come over for a drink? It's either that, calling it quits or there are some really dive-y places on the lower levels that are probably still open but I'm not crazy about them."

"Yeah, that works...your place if you want," he said clarifying. She was afraid she was blushing so she turned on her heel and tried to play it off as whimsy.

"Come on then, times a-wasting and there's booze to be drank." She headed down the corridor glancing back to check that he was following. He was close on her heel. As they approached the section her apartment was in she was giving herself a mental lecture about chilling out and not getting her hopes up.

August unlocked the apartment and the lights flipped on.

"Preference on drinks?"

"Free booze is free booze," he said following her in and glancing around the apartment. It wasn't anything spectacular but she was better off than most on Tyco, a low bar to be sure. August grabbed two glasses and the bottle of rum she had and gestured him over to the couch.

"So, there's a problem," she said setting down the glasses and bottle on the table next to her couch "You don't dance and you barely talk. And I'm really bad at staring contests."

"Well, you talk a lot." He said in response. Her raised eyebrow made him frown. "I didn't mean for that to sound mean...I like it when you talk. I don't have to guess what you're thinking."

That made her laugh and she sat down next to him handing him a glass. "Well, I never know what you're thinking."

Amos shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "I'm not that complicated"

"Alright then, keep your secrets," she said and giggled a bit to herself at her own little joke.

"What's that mean?" He asked looking over at her.

"Nothing I'm just teasing you," she said giving his leg a light shove with her hand. Her hand lingered for a moment before she nervously ran her hand through her hair and took a gulp of her drink. Just go for it coward, she chided herself. Another voice in her head reminded her that shitting where she ate had, historically, never gone well for her. Not to mention his seeming total lack of interest. She was no good at seduction. That thought made her sigh. This whole situation made her sigh.

"Except now something seems to be bothering you, did I do something wrong?" There was a softness in his voice when he asked this.

"No..no it's not you, it's me...I'm just drunker than I thought sorry." August could feel her face reddening by the second.

"Maybe you should go to bed?"

"I don't want to kick you out."

"I think I'll survive," he replied with uncharacteristic sarcasm and a smile. Amos stood and she stood as well. They were closer than she'd anticipated, and she felt a rush go to her head. She wasn't sure if the rush was from the booze or him. She laid a hand on his arm to steady herself. August was not prepared for what proximity to his body would do to her. She glanced up at him, she hadn't noticed how blue his eyes were before, or the sadness that lurked behind them. August felt an electric shock through her spine and her limbs felt like jello. She breathed him in, sweat and motor oil. She dug her nails into her palm and forced herself to let go of him. She took a step back but his hands were still on her hips, though she couldn't remember him placing them there.

Then August felt her stomach churn in a decidedly not romantic way. "Gonna vom," she announced wide-eyed before rushing to the bathroom.

"I'll...uh...see myself out then," Amos called out after a moment before leaving the apartment.


End file.
